Mr and Mrs Clause
by Juliefreak133
Summary: It's Christmas and The Captain has been invited to a Costume Party. Who will he choose to be his Mrs Clause? Will things heat up for Maria and Georg? Please R&R.


(( Hello everyone. As you might know,this isn't a new story but I recently got the urge to improve some of my old Fanfictions. I hope this version also satisfies. I shall not be taking down the original- just in case.))

(HAPPY READING)

December. The busiest month of the year at the VonTrapp household. Everyone was wildly active this time of year. Christmas was just around the corner and it was coming fast !

Everyone at the VonTrapp Villa had something to do. The servants were cleaning and cooking and baking. Making sure that everything would be perfect for the holiday season. The children were busy wrapping gifts,hanging Christmas decorations. Eating cookies. Everyone was besides themselves with glee.

Everyone that is except Captain VonTrapp. This time of year is always hard for him. Christmas was the time of the year that he missed his beloved wife the most and to make things worse this year he would spend Christmas with another woman.

He kept himself busy to try and stop thinking about the holiday. To make things worse he had been invited to a Christmas fancy dress party. Normally he wouldn't go but he couldn't turn down his friend's invitation. If he had to wear a costume then he'd be Saint Nic himself. Being an elf was not an option. He also had to bring a plus one. Generally the choice would be Elsa considering that he was publicly courting her but he wasn't so certain anymore. Recently there had been someone else on his mind. A certain Frualine. Ever since the night of the party they had developed their friendship into something beautiful.

If he had to go to this party dressed as Santa then he would need a Mrs Clause. Who would be the best option? Elsa or Maria ? Naughty or Nice ? If you will.

Elsa would definitely look the part. She has a sultry smile and loved showing of her figure. She would effortlessly look good in the red dress he had in mind. She would be a fine fit to stand by his side at the party.

Yet Maria would look amazing in a skimpy little dress. So innocent and young. She always looks so innocent and smiles brightly at everything and everyone. She always seemed starstruck by his presence. It made her incredibly attractive.

He had made up his mind. Tomorrow morning he would ask Maria to be his Mrs Claus. This charade with Elsa had gone on long enough and it had to stop. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't marry someone he wasn't in love with.

The next morning Georg asked Elsa to meet him in his study after breakfast.

"Elsa, I think it's time we be honest about us. About our relationship. It's no use you and I. I have been dishonest to both of us and utterly unfair to you."

XXX

With Elsa now gone Georg knew what he had to do.

He could hear Maria singing out in the hall,just as she passed the study door he opened it and pulled her inside. Closing the door behind them.

Maria gave a little yelp of surprise as she was pulled in by her wrist into Georg. Instinctively her hands flew to his chest as she steadied herself and took in her surroundings. Too soon she realised what she was doing and quickly moved away from Georg,jumping as she bumped into the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry Captain,I didn't mean too,I mean um..."

"It's okay,it's me who should be apologising Frauline, I just really needed to speak with you."

He realised that he must have given her the fright of her life.

"Please,won't you sit down." He gestured to the nearby sofa in front of the fireplace.

She slowly sat down,warming her hands near the fire.

"Maria,I've been giving it some thought and I was hoping that you'd be my Mrs Claus tonight?"

Maria looked at him with wild eyes. What on earth is he suggesting.

"Uhm...let me explain,you see I've been invited to a fancy dress party-Christmas themed of course. It's tonight and I was hoping that you'd be my Mrs Clause. I've brought the costume. If necessary we can have it altered."

Maria's head was a mess. So many questions.

"What about the Baroness,sir?"

"We broke off our engagement. This morning actually,she's returned to Vienna."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Ye- you are!?" He exclaimed a little shocked,did she not return his feelings?

"You did!?" She said as though the information has only just registered in her mind.

He breathed a sigh of relief,maybe she did feel something for him.

"Yes,you see we weren't fit for each other."

"Oh." Maria replied as she didn't know what to say.

"Anyway,enough of that,would you mind accompanying me tonight ?"

"Um...of course Captain,if that's what you really want."

'More than you know.' Thought Georg to himself. Wishing he could say it aloud.

"Great, I'll have Frau Schmidt take the costume to your room before she takes leave for the holidays. Tonight at exactly 20:00 I'll meet you in the foyer."

"I'll be ready."

"Good,see you later on then Mrs Clause." He winked at her as she left.

Maria stood outside the door perplexed. What on earth had just happened? One minute she was on her way to the children and then the next she's asked to accompany Captain VonTrapp to a party! As his fairytale wife! And that wink he gave her made her legs wobble.

*19:45*

Maria was in her room making sure she looked alright. The costume fitted perfect. Although it didn't feel tight it sure looked tight. It made her curves show extremely. It was a floor length gown of course but didn't have any straps and showed a daring bit of cleavage. Grateful that the outfit came with a shawl. She hurriedly draped it over her shoulder. Covering as much as possible and made her way downstairs.

Georg was standing at the bottom of the stairs as Maria made her way down the steps.

'She looks ravishing.' He thought to himself.

The dress hugged her perfectly. As she walked the shape of her toned legs could be seen and her tiny waist supported by curvy hips. Her bare arms teasing him and even though she tried to cover up he could see the hint of cleavage. Tonight was going to be hard. He had to be a gentleman.

"Maria,you look absolutely breathtaking. I'm very glad you are joining me tonight." With a smile he took her hand and led her through the door.

xx

Upon arrival Georg helped Maria out of the car.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Maria,please call me Georg."

"Okay...Georg."

Good God his name sounded almost Godly coming from those lips. Such full lips. Wanting to be kissed...

'Get a grip old man.' The irritating voice in his head reprimanded.

Maria was overwhelmed at the amount of people. Everyone was dancing and looking spectacular.

Georg lightly tapped Maria on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand for her to accept.

She gave him a warm smile and hesitantly put her small hand in his large one before being whisked off into a waltz.

A few hours had passed and Maria couldn't remember ever having so much fun. She danced and talked. Met new people. As soon as Maria got more comfortable the atmosphere between herself and Georg changed. They didn't feel like Employer and Employee but rather like lovers. Enjoy each other's company.

"Maria,would you like to step outside? You look flushed and the garden really is a sight to behold."

"That would be great, thank you."

The gardens were quiet as everyone was inside.

"Have I told you how amazing that outfit looks on you,you might have to keep it." Georg said with a wink.

There it was that wink6 that made her legs turn to jelly.

"Tha...thank you Georg."

There were a moments silence before Georg finally spoke.

"Maria,there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and I feel that now is the perfect opportunity."

Maria turned looking confused.

"Well, you see Maria I don't know where I would be without you. You changed my life. You gave me back my children...my life and the will to love." He paused as he realised Maria was watching his lips intently as he spoke.

The silence made Maria look up and into his eyes. She had been caught staring,she blushed. She felt something cold land on her nose,it was snowing!

She quickly looked up and gasped, Georg looked up and saw Mistletoe hanging above their heads from one of the trees. He looked back at Maria who was still looking up, scared to meet his gaze.

"Maria." It was a soft plea and she looked at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lent in and kissed her. Poured all his love in to one soul searching kiss. It was soft yet wildly passionate.

When they parted Georg took her face in his hands.

"Maria, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Maria, I know this is moving rather fast but I can't hold it any longer. Will you Marry me ?"

"Oh my...Georg of course I will!"

They embraced each other.

"I love you, Mrs Clause.

"And I love you too My Santa Clause. This has truly been the best day of my life."

"I intend to make it even better a little later. She saw the devilish gleam in his eyes.

"oh help."

"Merry Christmas Maria."

This time Maria kissed Georg. Kissing as time passed and snow fell around them.


End file.
